dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ygrain
Loghain Is it just me or does talking to Celsis in that Loghain topic feel like we'd be more productive talking to a brick wall?--Madasamadthing (talk) 01:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Worse. It feels like talking to Loghain's alterego - equally apt at making up excuses without really accepting the blame. I remember quite a couple of interesting discussions about Loghain but none was ever so frustrating, I really feel offended by some arguments. - If you'd like to discuss Loghain over here, I'll make a separate section, this page is getting too huge for comfortable editing. --Ygrain (talk) 06:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :: You could try archiving it and moving on to another talk page. (No idea how to do it, but it's an idea.) --''--Isolationistmagi'' 06:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Done, with outside help :-) --Ygrain (talk) 18:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thing is, I really do feel that there was nothing that Loghain could have said that justified anything he did. And he was a dead man walking. Almost everything he did would have resulted in a death sentence, and I'm pretty sure they would have enforced each sentence. Like I said over on the other thread, the Warden or Alistair executing him at the Landsmeet was a small mercy compared to what he would have suffered.--Madasamadthing (talk) 15:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes, these things at least get a free pass when some success is achieved - which was not Loghain's case. In fact, had he charged at Ostagar as he was supposed to and died there, Ferelden may have been better off. :It rather scared me to realize that towards the end of the game, the Warden may become as ruthless as Loghain.--Ygrain (talk) 18:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the Warden could become as ruthless as Loghain, but can it be that in the Warden's case, the outcome of their decisions does justifies the means, stopping the Blight? The Warden does have to make some hard decisions in order to raise an army fast enough to stop the Blight and save Ferelden. But with Loghain, everything he did weakened Ferelden and left it wide open to be destroyed. Allowing Uldred to the Circle to ferment rebellion? Deprived Ferelden of its most powerful weapon. His stubbornness in giving up the regency resulted in far too many deaths of troops, farmers and civilians which meant that there wasn't much of an army left to defend Ferelden and a means to feed it. The Warden and Loghain are two sides of the same coin, both wish to unite the country, but the means one side uses will eventually destroy it, while the other side tries to repair the damage before it is permanent. --Madasamadthing (talk) 19:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I believe that Ferelden would be the better for it, because the whole civil war would have never started because Ferelden would have a well respected and well loved ruler and, even if Eamon wanted Theirin blood on the throne, Alistair could and would claim warden neutrality and hide behind that because the only thing he seemed to hate more than being King was letting Loghain rule. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it peculiar that in his self-entitled powermadness, Loghain ended up treating his fellow Fereldans the same as Orlaisians did? When discussing his crimes, it usually boils down to Ostagar and slavery, with an occasional shout-out about Highever, but what really scares me are those casual pieces of information one learns from Bodahn and inkeepers etc. - people burned in their homes, starved to death... all in the name of being the one to save Ferelden. --Ygrain (talk) 19:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed that pretty much during my second playthrough and its a thought that solidified through subsequent playthroughs. Like the Nietzsche quote says, if you fight monsters long enough, you will become one. For all his belief that he was saving Ferelden, all Loghain was doing was copying everything the Chevaliers did during the Orlesian occupation. Nothing justifies the burning of families in their homes, that is the worst possible way to die, its meant to inspire fear and terror, to paraphrase Varel, its a "terribly Orlesian thing to do" --Madasamadthing (talk) 19:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a really fitting quote. ::BTW, is it just me, or should a profound apology be a part of acknowledging one's mistakes? He really wronged and harmed the Warden and Alistair, not to mention a couple of other people, and the fact that he felt it had to be done, IMHO, does not exclude saying "I'm sorry". - If Loghain can ever feel such a thing, that is, or is it just his pride that's getting in the way? In the scenes I watched on youtube, he seems rather haughty when dealing with the Warden, and it really irritates me.--Ygrain (talk) 16:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I think if Loghain ever did say "I'm sorry" it'd be more for "I'm sorry you stopped me." rather than "I'm sorry my actions resulted in the death of so many innocent people." The thing is, any apology he might make would ring hollow considering all the things he did, nothing can make up for regicide, murder, attempted murder and torture. In my opinion, Loghain's pride is the problem, that he was the hero of the rebellion, a war that ended 30 years ago. But thats the problem, his pride means that the war didn't end, and he is still fighting it 30 years later. The darkspawn aren't the enemy, its the Orlesians. --Madasamadthing (talk) 16:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, as a sign of remorse, an apology should do. At least to the Warden. The closest Loghain ever gets to acknowledging he did something wrong is, I think, that "I have much to atone for" before he goes for the Archdemon, which is a bit late. Does he ever express any doubts over the course of action he took? 'Cause, I remembered this saying - not sure where it really comes from, I know it from one of Sapkowski's Witcher stories - "only evil never doubts", and lots of things Loghain did were definitely evil. It may be just his pride that he doesn't show what he really thinks or feels, but that certainly doesn't make him more endearing to me. --Ygrain (talk) 17:02, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: "Allow me to do just one last thing right," is the line I remember. But it was very late and, all things considered, it struck me that all he was trying to do was redeem his name in the quickest way he could find. I couldn't respect that, so I sacrificed the warden to ensure he would atone properly. (Sorry about that Nalia, but we both know you would have done it anyway.) --''--Isolationistmagi'' 17:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Precisely why I could never take him seriously after sparing him that one time. A reputation takes a lifetime to build, but a moment to destroy it. It shouldn't be easy to restore it, it should take time, effort and a genuine desire, taking the "easy" route would simply result in more problems later on, which you had just proven to Loghain at the landsmeet (And in my playthrough when Aedan died I hit the reload to the Landsmeet and chopped Loghain's head off before send the Warden to Morrigan's chamber). --Madasamadthing (talk) 17:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Just one more reason to do the right thing, no? ;-) - Is there actually a line to let him know that you are letting him live just as a punishment? ::::::Reputation is a peculiar thing. I took quite some care to arrange my canon playthrough of the Landsmeet in a way that destroyed Loghain's reputation via Anora's proclamation, and, as you can guess, no redemption for him. ::::::On a side note: it never ceases to amaze me how many fanfic writers apparently consider Loghain a misunderstood romantic hero and pair him with Fem!Cousland. Yuck.--Ygrain (talk) 17:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: When he says "Allow me the chance to do one last thing right" you can say "No.You'll atone the hard way." --''--Isolationistmagi'' 18:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Bit late to the party, but thanks for directing me here. The main thread about Loghain was getting a tad unwieldy. And yeah, that Celsis person seems to have a way to just avoid answering questions and sticking to their guns that Loghain was misunderstood. Back to the topic, that's right, I remember that "atone the hard way" response. Wasn't that right before going for the kill on the Archdemon? Does he actually listen to that, or does he charge anyway, like Alistair? Nilfalasiel (talk) 11:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome :-) :I couldn't resist and had one more say in the thread, since Celsis really has a way to get on my nerves. I think we all understand where Loghain comes from - it is just that we decided not to go there. Understanding, IMHO, does not, and should not, equal absolution. --Ygrain (talk) 12:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm not sure whether or not Loghain overrides the warden's decision under any circumstance, but I've only done two playthroughs in which he actually survived the landsmeet, so I'm not the best source. But in the playthrough I did do, the warden went straight for the kill after that sentence. Strange thing is, if Loghain had overriden the warden's decision, that might have won a couple more points in his favour. On the Celsis topic, I won't fault them for what they think of Loghain, but something about them was causing my brain to short circuit by the end of that thread. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 16:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Heh, I have to agree with you there. I've had to stop myself from posting in the thread because I know Celsis is going to annoy me to the point where I'm going to rant and I won't be able to stop myself. Truth is though, is there anything Loghain could actually do to redeem himself? If he doesn't die at the Landsmeet or against the Archdemon, he will always be remembered as a man who killed a king and plunged the country in civil war. No matter how many people he recruits into the Grey Wardens he will still have that stigma hanging over him. --Madasamadthing (talk) 16:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'm not prepared to say he absolutely cannot redeeem himself because I like to believe that all people have that chance. As for what said redemption would be, I have absolutely no idea, though am certain that killing the archdemon is just the quick way out for him, and serving the wardens is not nearly enough. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 16:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think you're right - he would really like to get out of it ASAP. And, though he certainly has more redeemable qualities than, say, Howe, I still prefer the quick way with him, as well. :::::I _really_ have to keep away from the thread - one more Loghain justifier. Oh, he is sorry, he says he made a huge mistake - now, that's an understatement of the year. Yeah, he endangered all of Ferelden by a totally wrong estimate of the situation - but that's still something I could forgive. It's the means he used that bothers me: the man committed atrocities, and all he can say to that is "I made a mistake?" The same for "he couldn't have known the Wardens were so important" - sure. After four centuries without darkspawn, I can understand such scepticism. However, he knew perfectly well that the Warden and Alistair had no part in Cailan's death, yet he outlawed them, hunted and tortured. Why does this get constantly overlooked? - I know I'm preaching to the choir, but it's really frustrating. :::::BTW, if Loghain did intend to keep Cailan alive, how could he ever expect that Cailan would agree to quitting the battlefield and abandoning the Wardens? What if Cailan refused to follow Loghain's reasoning and ordered to charge? No matter how I look at it, I still come to the conclusion that Cailan was never supposed to survive Ostagar.--Ygrain (talk) 17:20, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What better way to cover a murder than in the middle of a battle? --Madasamadthing (talk) 19:02, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That's actually my reading of the precautions that we learn from Elric - Cailan did not expect the battle to be lost, but he was afraid that he might have "an accident". In this light, sticking to the Wardens as the most skilled fighters on the battlefield is not such a dumb idea. --Ygrain (talk) 08:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Though by the same token Cailan kind of negates this by putting both himself and the wardens on the front lines. One can only wonder what would have happened if Cailan and Loghain's places had been exchanged. While I don't think the battle would have gone any differently, there certainly wouldn't have been a civil war. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 11:32, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever way you look at it, Cailan was a lot cannier than a lot of people gave him credit for, especially the fans. One could see his decision to stand with the Wardens as a final insult to Loghain. If he wanted Cailan dead, he'd have to make the effort (too bad he didn't consider Loghain's forces "falling back" or that Ogre to develop a case of the "Ooh shinies").--Madasamadthing (talk) 18:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:archive Sure, simply create a page called User talk:Ygrain/Archive 1 (or simply Archive...or anything you want really), and cut and paste all the discussions on your proper talk page into the archive. If you want to put an archive box on your talk page afterwards, this is the code: Hope that helped. 11:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:my blogs? Hey, D-day managed to answer your problem before I go to it, but this solution she gave should work: "This is something with the Wikia's servers. You need to purge the page in order to see the list correctly. You can do it by clicking here (it is done by adding &action=purge to a page). I've done it recently so it should appear correctly. Although you can't see the purge button on Monobook for the blog list, you can it as a gadget for other pages if there are any problems for other pages. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC)" And it's never a bother, by the way 20:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:publishing long works Well, there's no guideline against it and I personally don't have any issue at all, so feel free. As always, I look forward to reading it 18:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: The DA:O Crew Hi Ygain. I completely missed your message on my talk page. Social networking isn't one of my strong points. Nevertheless, thanks for the message. As to your query on Mike Laidlaw and whether I have any insight on why he's still lead developer on DA:O, I have to say I'm completely baffled. Indeed, I'm so baffled that I've wondered the same thing many many times. In various discussions I've seen on the web, people have attributed at least part of his success to involvement with Jade Empire. According to IMDB, he was one of two lead writers of Jade Empire. That, in turn, was directed by the two BioDocs, Muzyka and Zeschuk, again according to IMDB. My guess is that he made some sort of a connection with the BioDocs at that point. BTW I actually enjoyed Jade Empire. A lot. Most ppl seem to trash it, particularly ppl that don't like Laidlaw. But Laidlaw notwithstanding, I enjoyed Jade Empire. Nevertheless, I don't believe for a moment that he could have possibly been the main moving force for that game. Indeed, there were numerous other very good writers including Drew Karpyshyn. As best I can tell, Karpyshyn was probably most responsible for KotOR. He was also the lead writer of Mass Effect. Karpyshyn left the Mass Effect team halfway through ME2, but I think the whole thing was still carried out according to notes and a story draft he left with the group. I think his absence from ME3 is apparent in the failure of its ending. Karpyshyn then became the lead writer for SWTOR (the BioWare MMO game). SWTOR has actually gotten lots of good comments in regards to it's story telling (but Karpyshyn isn't doing SWTOR any longer, and current subscribers are said to have hit top levels. whether they'll continue to subscribe without further stories from Karpyshyn is a big question in my mind) BTW Karpyshyn retired from BW within the last couple of months. I think that was a great loss. He then published a book about Raven (KotOR) that apparently was on the NY Times Bestseller list recently. His home page is http://drewkarpyshyn.com/ I can't believe that BioWare let Karpyshyn get away. I don't think they know what they lost. Back to Laidlaw, I think he's good at promotion and self promotion. I think he's mismatched as a lead developer. Regards. WarPaint (talk) 17:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Approval triangle Hey Ygrain, I got into a discussion on this blog, and mentioned an idea you (at least I think it was you ) came up with for improving the approval system. I seem to recall it involved a triangle but couldn't be sure, so I wondered if you could explain it to me? 00:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Copying from the forum: As I've been thinking about this, I've come to a conclusion that a two-parameter bar system is too simplified to cover up all the options. What we need, in fact, would be a triangle, though it probably would be too difficult to implement in the game. The neutral position would be in the middle, the vertices then the maxed values of frienship, rivalry and, uh, hatred. Friendship would be agreement in all issues, with a possibility to start a romance at high friendship values (could be set different for each character). Rivalry would be a respectful disagreement over minor issues, with a possibility of occasional sex somewhere in the middle of the bar, until a very high/maxed value is reached, at which point the sex option is no longer available and the person refuses to hang out with Hawke at all unless it's really important (i.e. main quests). Finally, hatred points would be obtained for disagreement over major issues (different or possibly non-existent for a particular character) and/or being rude to the character (e.g. adressing Isabela as whore); when maxed, the character would leave for good or even attack Hawke or initiate a hostile action (e.g. Fenris might denounce a pro-mage Hawke to the Templars). --Ygrain (talk) 21:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) "Occasional sex somewhere in the middle of the bar" - the Hanged Man is too noisy, we need another bar:) Seriously, though, a nice idea. I'd also had an option to change the companions' mind about some issues. It would be a lengthy, but possible, task. Because being able to influence each other is a fun part of in-game interactions.-Algol- (talk) 21:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright, somewhere around the middle of the STATUS bar - which, if you wonder, is in Hightown :D --Ygrain (talk) 05:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) From the technical side, there wouldn't be anything difficult about implementing a triangle like that: Hearts of Iron strategy game had successfully implemented this in 2004! There, it was used for tracking the country's political state, with the status bars standing for democracy, communism and fascism. The player decisions would move the slider around the triangle, making it entirely possible to turn the US into fascist country and have it join the Axis in WW2! In short, this is an awesome idea and there is no reason for Bioware not implement that. 4Ferelden (talk) 06:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) --Ygrain (talk) 04:43, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea, the only thing I would change is about the romances. I see rivalry romances as a perfectly viable option, why single them out? You do not need to agree to someone in order to love him\her, right? I agree that "hate" romances make little sense, though. Asherinka (talk) 10:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Because while I believe that two disagreeing people might start a romance, they wouldn't be able to maintain it. Prolonged disagreement over various issues seems to be a rather common reason for divorce these days, and I personally wouldn't want to find myself in a relationship with next to zero common ground, or with a partner constantly showing lack of tact etc. It might be tolerable for some people, but definitely not for most. --Ygrain (talk) 16:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Troll comments No, you were right to remove it. Thanks for the help 16:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Novels I started uploading the novel (what I have so far) to ffn. I think it's going to be long, if I ever stick to it enough to finish. Cheers! 19:10, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's the prequel that's never going to get finished. I actually started writing this first, so a lot of scenes can be recycled... but it introduces Levian and Gaspard. 06:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your condolences, my doctor says he believes that I will make a complete recovery ;) No worries about the thread, I'll let it die now. I just wanted to give it one final go, and it seems I got nowhere. Hopefully we'll see less of him in the future. Rathian Warrior (talk) 21:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Composite Story GabrielleDuVent and I were in the chat talking about fanfics and the idea came up to co-write a piece featuring Ned, Amarina, Solaryn and Ezzyd's Warden because of the contrasts in their varying personalities. We started talking about potential plots and other things a bit, but haven't gotten very far. The main question is: would you be interested in writing with us? --''--Isolationistmagi'' 06:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds fun, I've never tried co-writing before. The problem is that my writing time is rather limited - I barely manage Nathaniel, and now Sole Survivor keeps kicking in. I doubt I could do more than short stories or an occasional contribution - though, one never knows, if you tickle the Muse, things might happen :D - In other words, I'd like to try, as long as it is short. --Ygrain (talk) 06:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Hey. Iso and I set up a page to make the plot-planning and other plannings a bit easier. It's at User:GabrielleduVent/4_Wardens. 02:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) New Blog! My blog is done. Hope you like it! --The Milkman | I always . 22:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Milky Blog Update Hey, just wanted to let you know It'll be a while before my next Dragon Age/Mass Effect blog is finished. If you want, I did just finish my Skyrim blog. :) --The Milkman | I always . 20:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Approval Triangle Part II Hi, I hope you don't mind but I quoted your approval triangle idea on BSN. I'm quite taken with it 22:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Not at all, they don't listen to fans, anyway :D :Mind dropping me a link? I'd like to see where the discussion is going. --Ygrain (talk) 05:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, only just remembered this The discussion's here if you're still interested. 22:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for intruding, but what about Crustybot's proposition? Basically he turns the one-dimensional approval/disapproval system of DAO and friendship/rivalry system of DA2 into a two-dimensional system which combines all the features of the 2 systems that we have seen in the games so far. 11:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome to :-) :I have seen this idea before (though don't remember where). While this is a combination of the two approaches of DAO and DA2, I suggested mine merely as a fix of the points I considered flawed in the Friendship-Rivalry system. It could certainly work, too; what I don't like about it is that this graph occupies a lot of space. --Ygrain (talk) 12:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That can be easily solved by creating a separate tab for the companion approval, like we currently have for the journal, talents, inventory, etc. So essentially, a companion could gain/lose approval (axis x) and friendship/rivalry points (axis y) and usually the most changes on axis x would happen on choices you make during quests, while the ones in axis y in personal dialogue choices you might have with the companion. As for a love romance (not like Zevran's one night stands for example) that could happen in 4 different occasions too, instead of 2, by reaching a certain point of approval/friendship or approval/rivalry or disapproval/friendship or disapproval/rivalry. ::Anyway, that's the full idea I took by checking out that suggestion and it'll surely be quite interesting :) 12:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Elder Scrolls Blogs Hey, it's me! :) Don't mean to bother ya, but if you've nothing better to do, and wanted to read a blog or two, I have a couple of new ones over on TESWiki. I'll be getting back here soon though, so expect plenty of Skyrim and Dragon Age blogs in the near future. Be warned, the latest blog is just a poll, because I'm indecisive. Feel free to vote! You can check them all out here. --The Milkman | I always . 17:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, I got distracted while writing a response and totally forgot that I didn't post it! I'll take a look at your blogs tomorrow at work, since before the beginning of the school year, I have very little to do :D --Ygrain (talk) 16:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Moar Milky Blogs Hey! Glad you liked 'em. Yeah, I gotta stop referencing those games, but they're so good! :D I have some more Dragon Age blogs lined up, but I gotta knock out a few TES ones first. Keep your eyes peeled there for any future blogs. I'll let you know when I return here! Oh, and check this out. --The Milkman | I always . 02:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Checked :-) :Seems you're pretty busy scribbling, but should you want a break, I added some more fanfic to my ME blog Delivery! Hail! The Milkman has completed his latest blog, this one for Dragon Age Wiki. It's about all the little titbits that were lost in the sequel. You can read it here. I hope you enjoy! --The Milkman | I always . 14:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem! :) I did do a blog on Red Dead Wiki, but I didn't know if you played Red Dead Redemption at all. I'll be sure to check out your story on MEWiki once I get the chance. --The Milkman | I always . 16:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, I didn't. I've played very few games - hardly anything besides DA and ME. --Ygrain (talk) 16:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. My library is a bit more ecclectic, so I try to get around as much as I can. I'll just keep you notified here and on MEWiki. Also, I did comment on your latest instalment. Good work! --The Milkman | I always . 16:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) 4 Wardens again Hey, since we're still in development stage with the Wardens story (we're going super slowly, thanks to EzzyD), Iso and I thought that if it's okay with your schedule, we'd still love to have your Ned in the party. We aren't really on schedule anyway, and we're all pretty busy so we're taking it slowly. Are you still interested? 22:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Delivery -- Mass Effect Hello! It's me, your favourite friendly neighbourhood Milkman! I've finished a new blog, this one on Mass Effect Wiki. It pokes fun at the Indoctrination Theory and some of the silly things the Theorists say. I hope you enjoy it! I will be getting started on my next blog really soon. Click here to read it! --The Milkman | I always . 07:18, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Double Delivery Hail! Milkman here, with a couple of new(ish) blogs! The first one is for Mass Effect Wiki. You can read it here. My most recent blog was on Dragon Age Wiki; read it here, if you like. Also, I'm going to try and get an Elder Scrolls blog done soon, so keep your eye out for it within the week. --The Milkman | I always . 12:05, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Awh, I wouldn't mind if you left a comment. :) Honestly, I try not to, but when she comes out and spews the same dribble over and over, it hurts to let it go unchallenged. Like, real, physical, pain. You've of course seen the conflagration betwixt us, I'm sure. Your observation is pretty spot-on. Check out my last few blogs, and take a close look at the arguments. She always stops responding at the most convenient time, only to reappear later and continues to defend BioWare as if nothing happened. I've honestly tried telling her that BioWare has been making a lot of mistakes lately, and she doesn't really seem to respond to that; she simply handwaves or ignores it all. And she says I'm delusional. Let's just be glad she doesn't read my blogs here. Flame wars would ignite for sure. ;) --The Milkman | I always . 14:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Special Delivery! Good morning! I've finished two more blogs! The first is right here on TESWiki, and deals with Skyrim's economy. You can read it here. The latter is on Mass Effect Wiki, and deals with the announcement of Mass Effect 4. Read it here! I am working on two other blogs as well, the first being another blog for MEWiki. Also, I am in the middle of writing a longer blog for The Walking Dead Wiki, in response to The Walking Dead: The Game, now my all-time favourite game ever. If you have the time, it'd be awesome if you could drop by leaving a comment on how awesome the blog is, or you could just wish me a happy birthday! ;) --The Milkman | I always . 16:39, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) I wouldn't really mind if you commented, though a lot of them are pretty hostile. ;) --The Milkman | I always . 17:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Bring your fire retardant suit. --The Milkman | I always . 17:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: ME wiki chat Hi! You just had had to alert me when I was replaying ME1-2 and waxing guddamn nostalgic:) Kinda symbolic. Anyway, read the stuff, voted against, of course. Who's the genius that came up with the idea? The guy needs to ease up on hallex, really. Btw you still there, on ME wiki? Haven't seen you around here for a while. Well, except for your blogs:) -Algol- (talk) 07:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Good...um, whatever time of day it is for you, when you read this! (And I hope no one minds me borrowing space under this convenient heading.) Thanks for thinking of me when you saw this. I admit I'm spending much more of my time with DA, of late (minus your ME blog, of course), but I still like to check in on ME, when I get the chance. And...well, I guess I like my freedom a little freer than the measure they were suggesting, so I'm glad you let me know this issue was out there. HELO (talk) 14:39, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! Believe me when I say that there is no facepalm hard enough to describe my reaction when I found out it was true. Let's hope us rational people make sure it doesn't end up passing which based on the voting seems to the case fortunately. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 18:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat and other things Sure, I'll try and be on anytime around 3:00 to 10:00 p.m. Eastern Standard Time, just say what time would be best for you. Also, I was a bit in the Christmas mood today so after doing one for Milkman and since your avatar is so easy to work with I decided to whip up a Santa-hatted version of yours if you were ever in the holiday spirit, enjoy: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fox_Christmas.png Aleksandr the Great (talk) 19:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: PM That's strange, I didn't even get a PM. I've been hearing that there's been a few problems with the PM. Ah well. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 20:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll just try and be on chat again tomorrow, I'll be free any time after 1:00 p.m. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 00:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Special Delivery! Hey! I just finished my newest blog. It's a bit long, and yes, it's about The Walking Dead: The Game. You can read it here. I would greatly appreciate it if you read and commented on it! Oh, and if you really like it, you could always promote it here on Wikia.com. Just a thought. :) Hope you enjoy it! Be sure to drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman | I always . 22:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'll try to be on chat when I can, though I'm not entirely sure what Central European time is (no really, I didn't even know what that was until a few seconds ago!). I do have work to attend to later in the afternoon (Central American time). --The Milkman | I always . 09:12, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Late night works well for me. :) I'll try to see in the chat room as often as I can, but due to my... err forgetful nature, I may forget to check it. If you see me in chat, but I'm not not active, let me know on my message wall; I'm much more likely to see it that way. --The Milkman | I always . 01:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you need to tell me something quick, you can always email me at MojaveMilkman@gmail.com. --The Milkman | I always . 07:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) 4 Wardens Scenes Here you go Yggy! Looking forward to seeing what you come up with! http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:GabrielleduVent/Amarina_1 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AIsolationistmagi/Solaryn_1 Looking forward to seeing what you come up with! --''--Isolationistmagi'' 19:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's my page as well: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEzzyD/4_Wardens_(Eyzrian_Tabris) Glad to have you on the team, ma'am. EzzyD (talk) 21:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age Delivery Good morning! I have written a new blog article, which you can read here. Feel free to comment, vote, and promote! ;) --The Milkman | I always . 15:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Satinalia with the Wardens Hey, Gab and I thought it'd be nice to write out a scene for the 4 wardens with the group celebrating Satinalia in a tavern between Kirkwall and Starkhaven. If you're interested in helping with the dialogue for the scene, could you reply letting us know when/if you'd be able to access the chat to work with us on it? Merci. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 08:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) And To You! I'll take a look. Have a merry Christmas! --The Milkman | I always . 21:22, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age: Origins Update. You said to keep you updated (and since I have nothing better to do), here's what I am doing in-game and my thoughts so far: Duncan has been killed (thankfully, what a d***) along with an entire army. I have recruited Morrigan and Alistair and I just dealt with some highwaymen Paragon-style. I am of human noble background and my favorite character so far is Alistair. Gameplay wise, I am heavily investing in cunning. Anyways, that's all I got for now.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that's lovely from you! :-) :More importantly: are you enjoying yourself? You've picked the same background as I did, and it really fit well for me (and Alistair was my best buddy the whole game). You are playing as male, I presume? :One advice: make a save before you enter the pub in Lothering ;-) --Ygrain (talk) 21:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I am just starting to get into it and really enjoying it. I must admit, at first I was a bit overwhelmed by everything. The maps are much bigger and not as linear as Mass Effect, neither are the dialogue options. I also found the combat to be somewhat hard to adjust to, but I am beginning to adjust and figure things out.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Glad to hear that. And you will master the combat just fine, given that I was able to ;-) --Ygrain (talk) 21:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Satinalia Wintersend is the document. Feel free to edit (well, parts pertaining to Ned). 18:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Forum Closure I thought you should check this out. --The Milkman | I always . 09:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. This is just ridiculous. I would consider bringing this up with the Wikia staff if Lancer doesn't budge. --The Milkman | I always . 22:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Support Hello Ygrain, even if I am not involved in the ME wiki in any way (nor I want of course), I would like to tell you that you have the support of each one of us and ask you to not stop and continue to ridicule them. This whole situation reminds me more of this. And here is some tips of how admins are supposed to act according to Wikia. 15:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yggy. I hope you're doing alright considering the awful admins at the other site. I used to be an active member of ME Wiki until an unfortunate run-in with Lancer myself. I'd like you to know that you have my support, for what it's worth. EzzyD (talk) 14:52, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh--there's already a header for this. Good. Well, for once, I'll avoid a soliloquy and simply say I'm sorry to see this whole situation become what it has (especially when, to me, there was a much simpler, more diplomatic way to resolve much of it). You have my voice at the Landsmeet. HELO (talk) 16:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm with you as well. I'm thinking someone should make a request here. It's worth a try. --The Milkman | I always . 16:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Whatever will happen (though I remain adamant about you winning this whole thing), please know, that you are always welcome in the community that actually appreciates you being part of it. I know I should speak for myself, but I think it wouldn't be a crime to say that '''WE all grew fond of you. Your sincerity, your civility, your humor, your wisdom and your fanfiction:) You always were and you always will be welcomed here. Don't change! Ever:) -Algol- (talk) 00:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I would like to thank everyone for your kind words and support, which are truly a single bright point of this nasty affair. You give me the strength to go on. --Ygrain (talk) 05:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Man the Mass Effect Wiki really sucks, i would try and help you but im not helpful at all, fight on man! Ron Paul 2012! --Charles Saracino 06:49, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Forget that cancerous cesspool of a community and forget that pitiful excuse for an administrator. He is devoid of any human qualities and deserves none. They enforce draconian rules without explaining or understanding their significance. They refuse to budge on anything out of intense insecurity. Also, I don't think I've met a single person there who likes Mass Effect. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 06:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I happened to see this randomly, so I thought I'd say something. I saw you and Milkman editing at TES wiki, which led me to that lovely forum on the ME wiki. Of all the admins on various wikis I've met, they're the worst by far. I've seen communities start to collapse because of an obsessive focus on policy and regulations, as opposed to actual game content. Seems to be pretty far advanced at ME. Keep fighting the good fight :) --Shockstorm (talk) 21:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. It is rather moving, and I guess also telling, to receive support from strangers. Well met :-) --Ygrain (talk) 19:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Update The block has expired and I'm done with the place for good. Thanks again to everyone who supported me. --Ygrain (talk) 11:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, like the song says, breaking up is hard to do. Except when it's really, really easy to do. Glad you'll be keeping up with your righteous Grey Warden-ing, though. HELO (talk) 20:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I this is the place where I belong and I sure have no wish to leave :-) ::And you're right: it was easy. And liberating. --Ygrain (talk) 20:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Special Delivery! Hail! I have written a few more blog posts! Most recently, I wrote a blog on DAWiki. In addition, I've also written a few on PlayStation All-Stars Wiki, which you read here. Finally, I also wrote a blog on IGN, which you can read (and comment on) here. Cheers! --The Milkman | I always . 21:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) In response to your message. I apologise to the admins of DA wiki who may or may not have to formally welcome me for this. (I may be back to do some proper editing when I get enough experience with the DA universe to be able to spot where something is in need of editing) Anyhow, I assume your message means that you will remain somewhat active on other wikis, does it not? Midnightpiranha (talk) 18:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I will remain active here and might start on the Elder Scrolls, as I have finally started playing Skyrim. :And I believe I'm not presumptuous to say that you are welcome here because this is no club of exclusives and it is not required to make a kill to be allowed to talk to people. - Meaning, glad to see you :-) --Ygrain (talk) 18:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) First I'd also like to apologize if I need to get a welcome message for this, it's really not necessary. I've never even played DA (though browsing around, I may very well pick up the collection the next time I see it at a discounted price). Having just caught up on the entire fiasco (thank you for messaging me as I've been extremely busy lately), I can't say that I'm at all surprised at how this turned out. The most amusing thing for me is being listed first on their list of seemingly problematic users, but I digress. There is a very clear disconnect between the admins on MEWiki and it's userbase. It is no coincidence that almost every "for" vote for their new policy was someone associated with the staff and the "against" votes were more everyday, regular users. I could spout off ad nauseum about the subject, but seeing as my time on the Wiki had dropped to near zero even prior to the policy introduction I'll spare anyone reading this the torture of rehashing everything (as apparently people like to monitor your talk page for some reason). If you would ever like to continue our discussion on Special Forces training or anything like that, Wikia still alerts me when my talk pages are edited so feel free to drop me a line any time. Also, as I've just started reading your work on FF.net, I hope that the deletion of your page on MEWiki does not mean that you're finished with the ME series altogether. Although I haven't read much, I have thoroughly enjoyed that which I've seen and sincerely hope that you continue writing. --YamiX0 (talk) 01:40, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hello and thanks for coming by :-) :Seeing your name among "problem users" virtually made my jaw drop but, as you have said, it's really no use delving into this. I'll be most happy to get back to the discussion some time, but as I haven't watched any new videos yet (still processing those I have), I have nothing new to add so far. :I'm glad to hear that you have picked up on my stories - I'm in no way giving up on them, it just felt pointless to leave them on the wiki if I intended never to come back. - While you're on the ff.n, you might also want to read The Villa by Kendoka Girl - the title tells it all :-) --Ygrain (talk) 06:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: chat Yep, the thing is totally going all funny on us :) See you soon :) -Algol- (talk) 18:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Delayed Delivery Hey, sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Anyway, I've written three new blogs. *Click here for the one I wrote on Dragon Age Wiki. * Click here for the one I wrote on Dead Space Wiki. * Click here for the blog I wrote on IGN. If you want, you can also follow me on IGN. That way, you'll be notified every time I write a blog there. I'd appreciate it if you did! --The Milkman | I always . 19:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, I have already had my DA milk :D I've had a look at the IGN, as well,but I'm afraid that is all Greek to me :-) --Ygrain (talk) 19:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Milkman's Blog Posts Hey guys, I know I haven't updated you about any of my blogs lately. Instead of notifying you on your talk pages like this, I figure it'll if you check here on Wikia.com, or on The Stockpile for my featured posts. I've been writing a lot of blog posts for Dead Space wiki since the release of Dead Space 3, so if you want to check out some of my more recent stuff, you can do so here. Also, if you wanted to do me a solid, maybe you could check out my most recent blog on Encyclopaedia Gamia? I'd really appreciate it if you could would read, vote, and comment. Cheers, and be sure to drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman | I always . 04:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Ned Got it. Thanks! 10:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Banned Yw001 was banned on April 28th, but I took the liberty of deleting his blog post this time around as well. Cheers! -- 08:13, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Banned for 24 hours Okay, I will stop leaving you messages with the title "banned". -- 22:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Thanks for reverting my user page,after an anon vandalized it. Appreciated, mate. Phoenix96 (talk) 17:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Well at least some good came of the Vandalism. Grazie once again and for reading and reviewing. Phoenix96 (talk) 18:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Recommendation? Hey there! The Cosmos has finally adjusted itself in such a way that I am back to having a decent amount of downtime. Which means three things: working on stupidly long essays about video games, obsessively buying Batman comics, and (of course) reading some Ygrain fanfic. As such, I was hoping you would be able to help me with that last one, because I’m not sure which one of your (undoubtedly stellar) works to dive into. Is there one (or a couple) in particular that makes you immediately think, “Oh--I’d like him to read this”? Thanks. And I hope you are having a great day. HELO (talk) 14:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! I was wondering where you have gone :-) I'm afraid my day sucked a bit, what with the finals under way and an uncooperative idiot of a colleague messing things, but on the whole, yeah :-) :As for recommendation: if you want to stay in the DAverse, then it's Necessary Things, as the Landsmeet events have a profound impact on Ned's character and tie to the Awakening novel, His Father's Son (and which you should continue with). There arealso the two thematically connected pieces, Ashes and Embers about return to Ostagar, and Measures, set after the battle of Denerim. :If you want Shepard, there are a couple of new pieces on the ff.n, namely Unmemorabilia and Risking Nonexistence, but if you haven't read Long Days, Long Nights, you should definitely start with that.--Ygrain (talk) 15:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC)